1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a series of pulses corresponding to a series of pulse beats of a person. The invention has a pulse detector and at least one stage for suppressing disturbing influences connected behind the pulse detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to suppress influences in the form of disturbing signals with the aid of filters. It is also known to separate the signals coming from the pulse detector from disturbing signals with the aid of amplifiers whose amplification can be controlled. Disturbing influences can, however, also lead to the signals corresponding to pulse beats being completely or partially suppressed. Particularly in taking a pulse on the earlobes of a person, muscle flexings can lead to the pulse taker transmitting no pulses which correspond to pulse beats.